leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie/Trivia
General * Annie was one of the first six champions designed (the others being , , , , and ) @Riot, the first champion EVER madeGuinsoo expanding first roster to six champions * Annie is currently the only champion to have 12 skins including Classic. * Annie is the second champion to have her ability icons remade with a Visual Update (the first being ) * currently has the highest AP ratio in the game ( with initial cast as well as all 45 ticks from ' aura) * Annie is the first fire-themed champion (the second being ) Development * Annie & Tibbers' names respectively come from a Riot Games Inc. Gameplay Producer's girlfriend and her favorite teddy bear. * Annie and her title of 'the Dark Child' draw inspiration from several sources: ** Annie derives from Hebrew חַנָּה Ħannāh, from Semitic root ħ-n-n "grace"Sanmartín, J. Glossary of Old Syrian, p. 427-430, shared with & possibly . ** Her family name *** references 's pastoral deity, borrowed into as a Great Old One. *** From Semitic theonym , a fertility deity associated with the planet , from root ʕ-θ-r "to water"Barton, G.A. On the Etymology of Ishtar, p. 358 ** Annie & Tibbers may reference the folk-tale . ** Her fire powers and bear-themed clothing might have been inspired by from . * Annie received an early visual update in the Philippine server, including everything but new artwork. Quotes * Annie's joke may be based on 's nonsensical manner of speech from . * }} references the first line of the popular children's rhyme 'I'm rubber, you're glue'. * }} references her passive and how after using four abilities the fifth use will stun a target. * }} references the children's counting rhyme 'Eeny, meeny, miny, moe'. ** In the Latin American server, it was changed to "¿Onta bebé?, aquí está. Fuego" ('Where's the baby? There he is. Fire') referencing from . *** In V3.10, it was changed yet again to "De tin marín de do, te quemé" ('De tin marín de do, I burned you') referencing the children's counting rhyme De tin marín de do pingüe... * }} references the American version of the nursery rhyme . ** In the Latin American server, V3.10 changed it to "Sol, solecito, quémense un poquito" ('Sun, sun, burn you a little bit') partially referencing a children's song. * Annie, , , , and all share the quote . * }} may be referencing Dracula's statement when defeated by 12-year-old Maria in . * }} references . Skins ; * She is one of the four Collector's Edition skins (together with , and ) and the only one still available for purchase (could only be obtained by purchasing said edition's digital copy) ** At one point she was to be bundled to celebrate her visual update (coupled with the fact the Collector's Edition was outdated) yet it never happened and as a result she became the first skin sale to ever be denied to the public. * Her Chinese artwork might have influenced her visual update. * She shares this theme with . ; * She references . * She shares this theme with . ; * She references (Annie is dressed as the titular Alice and Tibbers as the White Rabbit) * This skin was a response to the player request to have Tibbers with a different appearance. It was classified as Legendary back when it was released, but features present in today's Legendary skins (modified ability particles, different emote or recall animation, new voiceover, etc.) are absent from this one. * She shares this theme with . ; * She references the . * Tibbers' design is based upon the best-known 's incarnation of , rather than the original book's descriptionM. Shelley, Frankenstein, chap. 5. ; * She is dressed as Tibbers and carrying a doll in her own image, and Tibbers is dressed as her. ** She shares this theme with , , and . ** The doll resembles the infamous . ; * She shares this theme with . ; * Annie was originally going to have blonde hair. * Annie creating a circle of magic in the Chinese artwork might be referencing . ; * Tibbers strongly resembles the from , who fights with Flame Kung-Fu ('Flame-Fu') ** Oddly and coincidentally enough, this skin was released four days after , the newest series entry in eight years. * She shares this theme with . ; * She resembles . * Tibbers resembles one of the . ** It's the first skin where Tibbers doesn't appear menacing, lacking sharp claws or exposed teeth. * Tibbers' face resembles 's. * A statue of can be seen in the background. * She shares this theme with . ; * She references with Tibbers being a and Annie being a . * The streets of Zaun can be seen in the background. * Her outfit resembles . * She shares this theme with , , , , , and . ; * She shares this theme with , , , , , , and . Relations * Annie's parents are Gregori Hastur the Gray Warlock and Amoline the Shadow Witch. They are the founders and leaders of the Gray Order, a group of political and social outcasts who left Noxus to pursue dark arcane knowledge and who have since colonized the Voodoo Lands. Category:Champion trivia Category:2011 Harrowing Category:2013 Lunar Revel Category:2015 Valentines Day